


i dont have a witty title. piss fetish time

by sonyvegaspro7



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, Fluff, Other, Pee, Piss, Piss Fetish, barely making it, i wrote most of this while on cocaine. im nto kidding, im so sorry, nonbinary characters - Freeform, somsnosa is a transmasc nonbinary in this btw. they/he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyvegaspro7/pseuds/sonyvegaspro7
Summary: somsnosa has too many juice boxes during their viewax fight oohhh nooo what will happen?? (NOT clickbait)(gone GAY)shoutout to my epic boyfriend for helping me with the plot somewhat since i forgot a lot of the areas. i love u bebsBTW I WAS LIKE SO CLOSE TO FINISHING THIS THEN REALIZED U DONT GET SOMSNOSA UNTIL AFTER THE VIEWAX BATTLE IN HYLICS 2??? IM NOT ABOUT TO REWRITE THIS THO LMAOOO IGNORE THE FACT THAT THEYRE THERE AT THAT BATTLE OK. au time.
Relationships: wayne/somsnosa
Kudos: 8





	i dont have a witty title. piss fetish time

**Author's Note:**

> im insane. if hylicord finds this im sorry LOL

They did it. After one or two visits to the Afterlife, they had finally defeated Viewax.  
“Finally,” Wayne groaned as Viewax went down after the final blow had been casted. He burst into explosions as he froze and fell.  
The cast had acquired many items in return, ranging from meat to bones. All the extras went into the bag Somsnosa was carrying. They started to exit where the fight took place, as they had to rescue some inmates.  
They went down the edifice, down to where the inmates were kept. There, they released them. Blerol and the coffee shop keeper thanked the crew immensely. Hell, the coffee shop keeper even told them they’d be happy to make them free coffee for the rest of their lives! Who could say no to that offer?  
After that, they made their way back to New Muldul. However, there was something that wasn’t being accounted for. Somsnosa’s wave move was very powerful in the grand scheme of the battle. His will constantly felt depleted, so he had to drink many juice boxes. While he was the powerhouse of the team, all those juices were building up in his bladder. The need to urinate didn’t hit them at first, due to the heat of the battle, but now it was making itself known. A dull throbbing of fullness echoed throughout his abdomen. However, he would be caught dead before admitting his need to the crew. It was so embarrassing.  
They had to visit Blerol before they could even think about a bathroom break for everyone. The only bathroom that was available was at the Waynehouse, which was quite a bit away. Somsnosa knew they could hold it.  
However, as they trudged to where Blerol was sitting, the juice boxes really caught up with them. They totally forgot about their smallish bladder, but they had had to backtrack back to the Waynehouse multiple times before the Viewax fight. They didn’t want to bother their friends again.  
When they got to Blerol and conversed with him, all Soms could focus on was the fact that their bladder felt more and more swollen by the minute. Fucking hell.  
After their chat about the Gibbylet and whatnot, they had to make their way to the shield faculty. Somsnosa started to lag behind as everyone else chatted with each other about what just happened. They stayed silent, focusing on keeping themselves composed. As they trudged onward, their lagginess became more… apparent.  
Wayne had finally taken notice of the member lagging behind.  
“Hey, are you doing okay?” He reached his hand out, as he thought they would fall over.   
Before they could respond to his inquiry, a warm wetness seeped into their boxers, causing Soms to freeze.  
They clutched at their crotch in an automatic response to the leak and hunched over to keep it in. They had to go, and now. Luckily, they had been walking along a sort of boulder-rock wall. They could easily slip behind one of the boulders and take their much needed leak. They had to decide, and now.  
“I’m sorry, I just…” they whimpered as they took off. Wayne faced away and blushed, while Dedusmuln and Pongorma just continued to stare for a moment or so before wising up and looking away. They were at their breaking point, and would Never usually do this. It was only polite to look away and not acknowledge the events unfolding.  
The sound of boots stomping rocky ground came throughout the air as Soms pounded to the area behind the boulders. They were hiking their poncho up before getting fully hidden. It was just a vast ocean not too far from where they were standing, but they still had enough room to stand and do what they needed to do.  
Somsnosa had their poncho fully hiked up and boxers being ripped down and off. They had begun spurting before even reaching for their waistband, harsh blasts of urine dribbling into their garments. They clutched at their dick, wetting into their hand in the process.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” they panted. It felt way too good. They were gonna lose total control and flood themselves at any second.  
They lifted their legs one at a time at a speed like no other to fully pull their boxers from their ankles and toss them to the side, all while having only one free hand. Once their boxers were fully out of the blast zone, they could hold it back no longer. A hard torrent of piss sprayed out of them as they got into a high squat. The dam had broken.  
They closed their eyes and threw their head back as it poured out of them. A puddle immediately formed on the ground while a gushy sound could be heard.  
Wayne just wandered in circles while looking at the ground, Dedusmuln looked away, and Pongorma whistled to drown out the sound. They didn’t want to be rude, but how could they drown out the soft moans, as well? Jeez. Somsnosa was being especially noisy.  
They couldn’t feel it through the blissful relief, but they were spraying all over the insides of their thighs, as well. Droplets dripped from them, threatening to run into their boots. However, their boots were on too tightly to allow spare drips.  
They kept a firm grasp on the hem of their poncho at first, but it gradually loosened as the stream went from furious to “a sink half of the way turned on.” Relief was shown on their face.  
After the main burst, the realization that Somsnosa was loudly pissing their brains out right near their friends dawned on to him. His face turned almost purple from the blush that rushed in on his cheeks. He didn’t want them to hear him, but it was too late. They heard everything. They groaned, but not with relief.  
It took some time, but his stream died down. He was panting, and looked like a mess. Sweat beaded on his face, and the blush remained. How could he face his friends after that?  
He took a few deep breaths to compose himself, and retrieved their boxers from the ground and slowly put them on once more. The dampness made them shiver.  
They shamefully stepped out from behind the boulder, their head facing the ground.  
“Hey, guys, I’m so sorry you had to-” he started, but was cut off as Wayne pulled them into a hug.  
“Why didn’t you tell us you had to go? We could’ve gone back to my house,” he said. Pongorma and Dedusmuln just kept looking away.  
If Soms’ blush could increase, it sure as hell did in the moment. “I just… It’s so embarrassing.”  
“We all have needs, y’know. I don’t want you in pain.” And then he kissed them.  
The kiss didn’t exactly take them by shock, since they were already in love beforehand, but it was still shocking to have a passionate kiss after an incident like that occurs.  
Wayne pulled away, blushing as well. He smiled.  
“Promise me next time it gets that bad you’ll let me know?”  
“...Yeah. I promise.” Soms smiled as well.  
What a way to end that.


End file.
